Final Fantasy: The Anasoule
by RyuOni
Summary: Irionun's father has been kidnapped. The man who has kidnapped him has connections to the family. But, the man also has connections to the end of the world, and with the Final Fantasy Crystal, he just might do it. Destroy the world...
1. The Armour

A quiet loud scream  
  
In the town of Apok, on the western shore of Geonlan, a man brushes past a woman silently, stealing her currency, the brown-gloved hand touching the most chilling part of her body.  
  
The woman spins around and shouts, "Give that back, thief!!!" After seeing the man continue walking she chases after him. "Hello! You son of a bitch, give it back!"  
  
The man then turns down a dark alleyway and disappears. The woman walks deeper into the alley, she turns around to leave and finds the man right behind her. She runs away, but is trapped in the dead-end. She lets out a blood-curdling scream and kick him. The man bends down to look at his leg, nothing, he grabs her and throws her down. She screams again and is pinned by the man's brute force.  
  
"You cannot run..." he laughs at her, and the woman feels her heart begin to pump faster as the man finishes his sentence. "Not from the Anasoule!!" She lets out another scream and is never heard from again.  
  
  
  
Dragon Raider  
  
A young man named Irionun sits alone in his house, bored to death. He is a 13 year old, human. He is 6feet tall. This kid is actually the strongest kid you could see. His family came from a long line of Numiari's. His great-great-great-grandfather had saved the world from a wicked beast called the behemoth.  
  
Of course, he had the hereditary flame-red hair, that's why his friends called him Crimson. He had soft, pasty skin, and his forehead was dotted with pimples. He had big, dark emerald eyes. His hands were big and masculine, and his feet were almost 14inches long. He constantly wore three bracelets on his wrist, two black bands of darken skin, and a light blue coloured one, made of sinew.  
  
"Hey mom?" Irionun called, smoothly. "Can I go outside and practice my swordplay?" he was already holding his father's sword, gracefully.  
  
"....Fine," She said flipping a flapjack. "But you be back before dinner, or your grounded for a month."  
  
He nodded and drew the sword, he proceeded to walk outside in the blistering heat of July. He swung his sword to and fro, he put slices into trees and cut off leaves. He impaled a tree and his sword became stuck inside it. He pulled and pulled his hardest (and believe me, that is about as strong as an ox), but the sword would just not move.  
  
Suddenly, he was hit in the back with what he thought was a huge club. He stood up and looked behind him at a beast that hit him, he groaned a loud, long groan and looked at his sword, still stuck in the tree.  
  
"What do you want?" Irionun backed away, swiping his dark red hair from his pale face, and slowly backing into a corner of trees.  
  
The beast said nothing but lunged at the boy, the beast whipped his hand before his face, pulling a sharp triangular sword up to his chin. The beast put the sharp point forward and ran. Irionun moved left, and the beast hit the tree, knocking Irionun's sword out.  
  
Irionun grabbed the hilt of the sword and threw it upwards, and catching it again, he guarded his neck, looking fierce. A small orb dropped from his hilt and into the soil. After a few charges from the beast, Irionun slipped over the orb and fell. His body tensed up as the beast drew clearer, then the orb shot a red light at the beast, the beast backed away and the light stopped.   
  
Amazed, Irionun picked up the orb and threw it into the air, not realizing what he was doing he cut it in half.  
  
The orb started giving off a red glow as it split, and then the sound of a million tiny dragons sounded as they emerged from the orb and covered Irionun in a hard, shell-like metal. His temples started feeling heavy as two discs appeared there, a long glasslike red pane appeared from the discs and connected at his nose. Two dragon eyes appeared where Irionun's eyes were.  
  
"Fight me now." He said to the beast who had finally removed his sword from the tree. Irionun felt more strength run through his veins, he felt a dragon inside of him, the anger and fury, the frustration and power. He suddenly felt, almost impossible to be weakened, even... invincible.  
  
The beast attacked, his sword moved up and blocked the beasts attack, his blue scaly hide sweating all over Irionun's metal skin, Irionun simply blocked his attack. The beast swung right with his sword, Irionun kicked the sword down with his huge foot and stabbed the beast in the throat, demolishing the beast, not the full beast, just the innerbeast. It throbbed for a minute and disappeared.  
  
"Irionun!!! What are you doing!?" screamed his father, in a bloody roar. "How did you find that Dragon..." he took a breath, "Just change out of that form and get back in the house!" Jonas yelled at him. Jonas was a jet-black haired, sturdy man. His hair was always combed back, kind of like someone had ran their fingers through his hair with black grease mixed with ink. He stood not too much taller than Irionun but he was ripped. His arms were the size of a watermelon, his legs were powerful and quick. He was sharp witted and a sarcastic man.  
  
His mother was ashamed and yet, the tone in her voice had a hint of pride in it when she said, "He's found his innerdragon? While using your sword?!" she started screaming and beaming. "Omigod!!!" she ran to her son and started kissing him all over the face. Irionun felt his face turn as red as his hair.... 


	2. The Bar

The Bar  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!" His mother screamed slapping him. "You could of been killed!!"  
  
"No I couldn't've." He said, pulling the small golden hairs from his forearm. He looked up at her, then at his father. "But, I'm sorry."  
  
His father looked down on him. The sudden grin that appeared on his face made Irionun slightly scared but also a little happy.  
  
"What are we grinning about?" Irionun inquired slowly. His father looked at his mother, Irionun's eyes followed his fathers stare and he met his mothers eyes and his family started laughing and giggling.  
  
Irionun backed up, only to be stopped by a warm sensation. He turned around to find the delicate outline of a dragon, glowing a orange-red colour. Irionun turned back around to his family. They had stopped laughing, his father walked over to his mother and they both stared at the thing. Almost immediately his father dipped his head to the dragon, showing his respect to the beast.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jonas could be heard. "Your spirit will forever keep our son safe. Not only are you sacred, you are the rare form, Fire Dragon."  
  
The dragon dipped his head also. "Thank you for birthing a important part of life. I will treat him kindly, show him respect, and guide him to the right path."  
  
The family and the beast bowed in unison and the dragon disappeared.  
  
"What was that?" Irionun said slowly becoming less afraid.  
  
"Your dragon raider." his father said bluntly. "Blimey boy, your getting stupid." He added grinning.  
  
"You are now a man," said His mother Aryoyu.   
  
Aryoyu was a small but beautiful woman of about 5' 5" and she was fit. Her arms were short, her skin almost a pure tan. Her hair was long and shimmering, down to her butt, a deep and dark blonde. She had quiet an attitude too, but her mothering instinct always came out, creating the best that she was.  
  
Irionun looked first at his father, looking at the smile on his face.  
  
"Get outta here, boy," his father said, ruffling his son's hair. "Go down to the Bulldog Cauldron, you need a drink." He finished laughing.  
  
Irionun waited for a moment. "Oh, right," his father handed him about 500paukos ($1000 American) and sent him off. "Oh, and your curfew has been boosted from 8:00PM to 11:00pm." His father laughed and left the room.  
  
Irionun enters the Bulldog Cauldron. The scent of beer and pizza fills the room. The room a radiant magenta. There were two sets of rooms. The senior rooms, which were 14+ and a minor room which 13 and younger were. The alcoholic drinks were not very alcoholic. They had about .0000001% of alcohol.  
  
The drinks for the seniors were Beer of root, Dogtails, and Maribo. Beer of root had a kind of cream taste to it, dogtails made your sense of smell stronger, and Maribo was a liquid that tasted strongly of sour apple but tasted of watermelon.  
  
The minor drinks were Mawhonic, a green kind of ugly drink that made you breath smell sweet but made your tongue taste bad (to other people), Hinsu a drink of love, you could share it or drink it with one for another. and Gliza, nothing special about that except that it tasted like beer.  
  
"I'll take a Gliza." Irionun said pulling out three paukos and extending them to the barkeeper.  
  
"It's free, Irion." said Josh, Jonas' right-hand man and also the barkeeper. His hair was silver and combed back and he had a hooked nose that kind of bent over.  
  
"Oh, thanks." He sighed taking a big gulp from it.  
  
A sudden punch in the back made Irionun turn around to see the ugly sneering face of Magite Pendometre. "Hey queer." he sneered.  
  
"What do you want?" Irionun turned around back to his Gliza.  
  
Magite hit him and pushed him violently, sending him from his stool. Irionun gathered himself and stood up.  
  
"Don't do that." he said, returning to his stool.  
  
"Or what?" he said, his two goons emerging behind him, all three of them pushed him, his chest slamming into the counter.  
  
Irionun stood up and walked outside, and they followed. "Why?" he said sarcastically. "Why?"  
  
Irionun withdrew the switchblade from his boot, threw his orb into the air and cut it in half, the process beginning again. His feet were heavy now. His fists were iron, and again he felt invincible.  
  
Magite ran at him, and Irionun cracked him across the jaw, leaving a huge red mark and blood falling from his lip and chin and he fell like a rock. His goons charge, and Irionun cracked them both across the nosebrow.  
  
He cracked his knuckles and his armour disappeared and he walked back inside alone.  
  
"Wow, Irionun, you reeeeeeally laid those guys out!" Josh shouted refilling his Gliza and giving him another glassful. "Cheers!"  
  
Irionun tipped his glass to Josh as he did the same and they both chugged their Gliza.  
  
Suddenly, a huge rumble came from outside. A thump and thump kept getting closer, and Irionun's eyes bigger and bigger... 


	3. Ereka

The Dragon Poison  
  
"Where is Magite!?" yelled Magite's father, Sashiti. He picked up a large book and threw it at a guard. The guard didn't move at all, but simply watched the book fly past his head.  
  
"We do not know, Sire." he said raising his spear.  
  
"Well, find him!" the short stalky man said throwing yet another broad book at him.  
  
The guard left quickly and Sashiti went back to pacing his room. He looked at the warm crackling fire, he grabbed a small dagger, and in rage, threw it into the fire. The fire erupted into a uproar of sparks and died down again. Sashiti waited another ten minutes and the same guard came back in, with a different look on his face.  
  
"Sire!" he bowed again. "Here he is." The guard moved to the side, exposing Magite, and his two goons, Iruop and Juwkle, being carried by Josh, the barkeeper of the Bulldog Cauldron. They had rust coloured stains running down they're lips and chin. Magite was out cold and Iruop and Juwkle were stumbling and looking around.  
  
"Magite!!!" Sashiti ran over to him and hugged him. "What happened?"  
  
Josh interrupted the now-rousing Magite to say, "Sir, there is a dragon--" he dropped both of the goons and layed Magite down. "A dragon in the business district, it's a blue one." He said, the black fear of his pupils widening.  
  
Sashiti just stared, a blank depth emerging in his paling face. The brown of his eyes had been completely swallowed by the black void of his pupils, the anger and fear rising in his chest.  
  
"Sire?" The guard said gently nudging him with his spear. "What shall we do, per your orders?"  
  
He said nothing for a moment. Perhaps he was still pondering what happened to his son. But, after a few more prods from the guard, the king spun around and cracked him in the broad of his nose.  
  
"Arm yourself." He said, putting on his breast plate. He continued arming himself with armour, leg plates, then a layer of chain mail. He placed his helm on, it fit perfectly, and so did the crown. He placed a sheathed sword on his waist, another on his back, a bow across his back and a small dagger in his boot. He flipped the mask on his helm down and they made their way to the business district.  
  
When they arrived they heard the distinct sound of roaring and swordplay, comming from somewhere over the small knoll.  
  
A red figure jumped down from Josh's bar, which was only a few feet away. It landed infront of them, he looked at them and waved. "Let's go" they heard the muffled, red armoured man say.  
  
Josh drew his dagger and got in his running stance.  
  
"That will do you no good, the Dragon Poison is here. They are killing those black and red dragon eggs." He said pointing with his long and broad sword. The black hilt of it shimmering in the mid-day sun like a black mirror. "We have to fight them off."  
  
"Why?" Argued Magite, pointing a sharp dagger at his throat. "We should be killing you." Magite threw his dagger into the armoured man's neck. It ricocheted off his neck and onto the ground.  
  
With that, the armoured man slapped his big firm hand around Magite's neck. "Because dragons are rare, I am not."  
  
Magite nodded and the armoured man set him down. The group of twelve (including the guards and warriors) procceeded over the hill to the battle, they drew their sword and dove at the team of ogres, mountain trolls and imps. Irionun swung his sword violently, destroying several villans, and injuring some more.  
  
"There are too many of them!" Sashiti shouted swinging his broad falchionand killing four ogres in one swing. He kept swinging, missing most times connecting sometimes.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, a loud, high-pitched whisting came. The noise came from a beautiful young lady who was standing about three hundred feet away, she was blowing into a small black instrument.  
  
The Dragon Poison stopped, screeched and ran out of the town. Apok was once again, free of Poison.  
  
Again, suddenly, and black-bodied, red-striped dragon beat the girl with his tail blade. Irionun, pulling his sword from the ground, was hit by the girl and they both fell to the dirty, blood-stained ground.  
  
The dragon roared and glared at the team, now of eight, and bellowed flame. Irionun laid ontop of the woman, protecting her from a hot flame. He pushed himself off after the flame had recided and looked into her eyes, she had small, thin lips, a pale complexion and small almond size eyes.  
  
The dragon roared again, and the girls eyes bursted open, she smiled and pushed Irionun off of her. She rolled back onto her shoulders and springed herself up onto her feet, she grabbed the piccolo that was lying next to her she started playing that song again, soon everyone was drowzy. The big, lumbering dragon laid his head down, fell asleep and disappeared into oblivion.  
  
"That was great," Irionun floated over to her slowly. "Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing," she blushed and brushed her maroon hair from her eyes to behind her ear. "Thank you for keeping me safe."  
  
Irionun didn't have a clue at what she was talking about but nodded and landed.  
  
Sashiti, Magite, the remaining warrior, and Magite's goons jogged over, panting hard.  
  
"Nice job..." Magite said, looking at the dark mysterious beauty.  
  
She blushed again and grabbed onto the two remaining dragon eggs who had the same patterns as the dragon. The eggs disappeared in a instant. The woman walked over to Irionun, grabed his palm and they disappeared the same way, into Irionun's home.  
  
The heat from his home, the warmth of his room, and the quiet murmurings coming from his family outside his door were torn away from thought by a soothing, sexy kiss.  
  
Irionun pulled away slowly, reluctently. He looked at her and asked a simple question. "What's your name?"  
  
She looked at him, leaned in for another kiss, before she kissed him she said, "Ereka." 


	4. Kidnapped

The ghost ship  
  
Irionun opened his door to find that his father wasn't there, instead were two ivestigators talking to his mother.  
  
"I thought you said no one else was here." One of the investigators said turning to Irionun.  
  
"I thought he was.... I mean, this is my son, Irionun." She said a faint smile on her face.  
  
"What do you know about your fathers disappearance?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I didn't even know my father was missing." Irionun said laying his sword on the table.  
  
"Irionun!!!" Ereka shouted from his room. "What's going on?" she emerged dressed in a skimpy skirt, it was about three inches upwards from her knees. She had a shirt on that showed her cleavage and her belly-button. "Oh, hi." she said softly as the second investigator turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" the investigator drew a dagger and pointed it at Ereka's neck.  
  
Irionun jumped bolt upright and put his sword to the investigator's throat. "Drop it." he said simply.  
  
The other investigator put his dagger to Irionun's neck.  
  
Suddenly, Ereka screamed and the dagger at her throat fell into dust. "What the--?" the investigator started only to be stopped by Irionun grabbing the other investigator's dagger and throwing it away.  
  
"Get out of here." Irionun's mother said slowly. "Leave, go find him by yourself."  
  
Irionun grabbed Ereka's hand and they went out the front door, they moved quickly and quietly through the trees. Ereka tripping or falling every once-in-a-while. The ran untill they couldn't run anymore. They entered a small clearing nothing there except green grass, and small stream.  
  
"Rest, we'll need it." He said putting on his armour.  
  
"Where are we going to seach for your father?" Ereka smiled and took a drink from the stream.  
  
"I don't know." his mind was in the trees, so were the investigators. "Get up." he whispered.  
  
Ereka blowed air onto Irionun's ear and the weren't in the forest anymore, they were at a harbour. "Should we go across the sea?" Irionun asks.  
  
She nodded as she started asking some captains if they have anyroom for two small children.  
  
"-eym sorry, lil gurl," He said, a quick fisherman's accent in his voice. "I only got the room for muh fichies."  
  
"Oh, then sorry to busy you." She went to another Fisherman. "Can you take us across the sea?"  
  
The man looked her up and down. "I can take you alot of places." he smiled.  
  
Ereka looked at him, she turned away and started walking. Not a few steps away was she picked up around the waist and pulled onto the boat. The man cut the rope and started off away from the dock.  
  
"Ereka!" Irionun dove off the dock and instead of hitting the water, two big dragon wings exploded from his shoulders. Irionun flapped them and went higher into the air, he then dove down onto the ship, his wings disappearing. He grabbed the man and cracked him in the lip, then in the forehead. The man dropped Ereka; Irionun grabbed her and jumped back into the air. He flew back to the docks and they landed safely.  
  
"Thank you," Ereka looked at him and smiled.  
  
He nodded, "Your welcome."  
  
"Come one, come all! I am sailing across the sea and anyone who want to go with me, better be ready to serve me!" A man said, his silver hair in long ponytails. "Aye, you two, you want a ride?"  
  
Irionun looked at him and nodded. "Then git on!" he shouted.  
  
They both got on. "Would you happen to know where Jonas Numiari is?" Irionun asked.  
  
"I know that some friend of his got on a boat that he claimed was his and sped off." He said undoing the rope holding the boat to the dock.  
  
"So where'd they go?" He looked at him.  
  
"Across the sea." The man smiled.  
  
"I am Irionun, this is Ereka, what's your name?" Irionun said looking at Ereka.  
  
"I am Jay Silver. I own the Cpolgara, the Raindrop and the Seven Season." he stepped into the ship and took controls.  
  
The boat wasn't that shabby, on the floor were loos ropes and chains, which Irionun separated into piles. on the other end were dead fish, rats, and bird feces that Ereka cleaned up. She was unhappy about that.  
  
It was getting dark and Irionun was flexing his wings by flying above the ship.  
  
"Dinner time!" Jay said pulling them both in the cabin. It smelt good, white rice, baked and fried tuna, and milk. They ate happily, thanking him every two bites.  
  
Suddenly, a horn went off, they all scrambled outside to see a ship appearing in the newly-formed mist.  
  
"Steady thyselfs." Jay said, drawing his sword. "The ghost ship has arrived." 


	5. The Ghost Ship

The Challenge  
  
Two red fireballs were shot from the side of the black galleon. The tines on the ghost ship were bareing down on the Cpolgara. The two fireballs bursted open, revealing two Bombs. They smiled at eachother and the battle began.  
  
"Irionun, your dragon form thingy!" Ereka said, nudging him.  
  
Instantly, the orb was in the air, and a half-second later, Irionun's sword and sliced it in half. The normal scale-like red armour covering his arms and his legs, the plate-like body covering his head and body. The two plate-like discs appeared on his temples, then the eye covering. But, this time, something else happened. His sword, the blade was bigger and longer than before, and the blade had three. The hilt was that of a dragon's foreclawm and the cross-guard was a dragon's mouth. The Dragon From Within Was here.  
  
Irionun dove at the two, hitting and slicing them with his dragonsword. The long, lancelike sword, striking the red body of the bomb. The bomb exploded and Irionun was knocked back. The other bomb exploded as Ereka threw a sharpens peice of wood at it.  
  
Suddenly, two eye shaped figures appeared in the front of the galleon, then the base opened up and the mouth came. The ship wasn't a ship. It was alive, and hungry.  
  
The ship suddenly charged at the Cpolgara and the tines of the ghost ship drove into the Cpolgara.  
  
"Where is Jay?!" Ereka yelled at Irionun who was unconcious. Ereka sighed and thought he fell off the ship.  
  
"Jay! I'm here!" A womans voice shouted. A blacker-than-black wing surrounded itself around the ship and the woman landed. Her sable hair and black leather clothing made her look demonic, but her blue eyes showed she had good features. She had a thin figure and her leathers were tight against her.  
  
"Akumi!" Jay shouted, running to the woman. He hugged her and they engaged in a loving embrace under the black wings of her.   
  
"What help is needed?" she asked slowly, looking from Jay, to Ereka, to Irionun.  
  
"Ghosty is back."  
  
"Ah," she said, throwing a black flame at Irionun, who stood up almost instantly.  
  
"C'mon!" he stood up, looked around and thought he was dead. "What, what happened?"  
  
"Hello," Akumi said, turning back to Jay. "Does the girl have a weapon?"  
  
"Ereka, you have a weapon?" Jay said.  
  
"No," she shook her head slowly."  
  
"Here," Akumi produced a six-bladed star-sword. She bent down, (the guys drooling over this motion) and slid the blade across the floor. "You do now."  
  
Ereka smiled and Akumi lifted her wings, and in that instant two ghastly ghouls flew across the border and grabed Ereka. It's thick, green haze-like hands, snatching her arms roughly and pulling her onboard.  
  
"Irionun!" she screamed.  
  
Irionun ran, senceless the the sharp pain in his arm of a dagger digging into his arm. He continued to run, he tripped and fell into a barrel. The lid to the barrel was closed, and Irionun began to suffocate.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of swords were heard, tearing the barrel open, and Irionun fell on the floor, his body sprawled out, face down.  
  
Akumi put her soft, silklike hands on his arms and rolled him over, were she placed her lips onto his, giving him the kiss of life.  
  
Irionun opened his eyes, and backed away, slightly embaressed about enjoying that.  
  
"There they are!" Two frail skeletons started to walk towards them, stepping their skinless, sinewless feet towards them at a pace that would make a snail fast.  
  
Irionun unsheathed his sword, but the blade wasn't there. The dragonmouth was closed so the blade couldn't excape.  
  
"Fix it," Akumi said, croutching ("In her leathers! ^^;" Irionun thought).  
  
"Dragonblade of Flame!" he began, not sure how to do this. He pondered. "Flame of Dragon Raider: Irionun! Fire!" The eyes on the crossguard blinked once and the jaws opened, the fire shot the two skeletons and the glowing-red blade was there.  
  
"Nice job," Akumi said walking ahead of him.  
  
"Th-thanks." Irionun murmured, looking up and down her body. He sheathed his sword and turned quickly and walked into the room to his north, away from the Cpolgara. Irionun entered the room, the darkness overwelming him.  
  
"Hello," a chilling voice was at his ear.  
  
Irionun withdrew his sword and the blade lit up the room. Irionun looked at the eight swords pointing at his throat.  
  
The swords led to arms that were hidden by robe-like cloaks, and the head of the figures were hidden too.  
  
"Welcome, to hell." The one with the golden crossguard said.  
  
Irionun dropped his sword and looked at the floor sadly. He had been caught, he'd missed his chance to save his father.  
  
Suddenly, Akumi ran into the room, placed her hands on the shoulders of Irionun and landed on seven of the eight, missing the leader, who had backed up.  
  
Irionun grabbed the hilt of his sword, threw it into the air, caught it by the blade and threw the hilt into the man's face. The man was knocked to the floor.  
  
Irionun grabbed his sword and held the blade to the man's throat. "Where is she?!" he demanded.  
  
"H-how should I know?" He stammered.  
  
"Don't play dumb, I will kill you if you do not tell me." Irionun pressed the blade harder onto the man's throat, or what he thought was his throat.  
  
"In the room! Through that door!!!" He shouted, and Akumi (in her tight leathers!) walked to the door and opened it. A scream was emited from it, it was Ereka's.  
  
"Let's go," Akumi said.  
  
They entered the room and a Red and black dragon was in the center of the limestone room.  
  
"Welcome." It said, it's black eyes glinting.  
  
"Where is Ereka?!" Irionun shouted.  
  
"I will tell you..." The dragon looked over to Akumi, the back to Irionun, who was smiling.  
  
That was easy, Irionun thought.  
  
"... If you can Answer this riddle..." (Not so easy, Irionun thought now.)  
  
"Then tell us the riddle."  
  
"In this room is something big,  
  
It is huge, not related to a pig.  
  
It is nearly stronger then a god,  
  
But, dies easily in fog.  
  
The beast emits fire,  
  
the flame rises higher, and higher.  
  
Making music, like a choir.  
  
You find the beast, destroy it,  
  
It will not give you a fit,  
  
It will give you a gift,  
  
Then, a lift.  
  
Who am I?" It finished.  
  
Irionun looked at the dragon, his mouth agape.  
  
"Could you repeat that?" Akumi said.  
  
The dragon smiled slowly, opened his mouth and repeated it.  
  
"In this room...." Irionun started thinking. "Ya know, your kind of big, could you like, lay down, that way we can see the rest of the room?"  
  
The beast moaned and laid down.  
  
Irionun, Akumi's voice was in Irionun's head. The Dragon is the beast, kill it... We might be right, we might be wrong.  
  
Irionun turned his head to face Akumi, she nodded.  
  
Irionun drew his sword slowly, and placed it on the dragon's head.  
  
"Thank you," it said, the gratitude beaming from it's face.  
  
Irionun sighed and plunged his sword into the dragon's head, the beast smiled, lifted it's head and slammed it down. The flame burst out of it's mouth spelled something on the floor.  
  
"My eye, It's in my eye."  
  
Irionun put his sword in the eye of the dragon and pulled the blade out.  
  
"Try reaching into it," Akumi said, turned around and crouching again (in her leathers!).  
  
Irionun shivered and deposited his hand in the eyes, felt a hard orb and yanked it out. Instantly, the dragon's body disappeared and there lay Ereka.  
  
The black orb, now in Irionun's hand, was glowing.  
  
"It's another Dragon Raider." Akumi said, nudging Irionun.  
  
Irionun bent down and picked up Ereka who was now wearing long, tight pants and a short tight pink shirt. Irionun threw up the Dragon Eye and cut in half, and the same happened as it would happen with the Red Dragon Eye, except the armour was black and the dragon wings were like Akumi's, darker than night.  
  
"Let's go!" Irionun changed back into his black pants and blue shirt. They ran.  
  
Irionun handed Ereka to Jay who was on the Cpolgara. He drew his sword and started fending off the ghost ships vacants. He stepped backwards onto the tine of the Ghost ship. The eyes and mouth of the ship closed and disappeared, the ship pulled away with Irionun on the tine. Irionun slipped and held onto the tine.  
  
I'll get him!" Akumi ran (in her leathers!) to Irionun, jumped and grabbed his hand as he slipped. Akumi held on with all her might, then the ship shuddered and Akumi fell with Irionun in her hand... 


End file.
